Twin Brothers Don't Always Get Along
by Chiyou Tenshi
Summary: Chapter 7: Relena and Hitomi meet Heero and Van. Read and Review please.
1. And So It Begins

This is just an idea I got after watching Escaflowne and realising the Van and Heero look alike  
Van: What have I done to deserve this?  
Heero: Hey I've had to deal with her for months, believe me, it can get a lot worse than this  
Van: Well that makes me feel better  
Tenshi: Be quiet, both of you  
Heero: So tell us what this is about  
Tenshi: No  
Van: At least tell us why you are picking on us  
Tenshi: Well I got this idea that the two of you could be related so in this story you're twin brothers  
Heero: This has probably been done before  
Tenshi: Well if it has, I haven't read it. This is all my original idea, now just get on with it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Escaflowne or any of their characters. I do own this story, the idea of this story and also any characters that don't belong in either Gundam Wing or Escaflowne.  
  
The ages are:  
  
Van: 3  
Heero: 3  
Folken: 13  
Allen: 9  
Any adults: Any age between 25 and 40  
  
And now the story  
  
Twin Brothers Don't Always Get Along  
  
"I am so gonna kill you!!"Shouted Heero as he ran down the hall.   
''You have to catch me first."Said Van as he stuck his tongue out at him. "And that won't be easy."   
"Oh yeah."Said Heero. "We'll see about that."   
  
Folken stepped out of his room just as the two ran past. "Watch it will ya!''He shouted.   
  
One of the nannies stepped out in front of them.   
  
"Uh oh."Said Van as he stopped in his tracks but Heero was going too fast to stop so he collided with him and the two landed flat on their faces. "Ouch."They both muttered.   
"What were you two doing?"Asked the nanny. "You know better than to run in the hall."   
"We're sorry."Said Van and Heero.   
"You should be."Said the nanny. "If I ever catch you doing it again I'll smack you. Now get going."   
  
The two got to their feet and walked away.   
  
"It's all your fault."Said Van.   
"Mine?"Asked Heero. "You were the one who covered my bed in peanut butter."   
"It's not my fault you can't take a joke."Said Van.   
"Aww shut up."Said Heero.   
"You shut up."Said Van.   
"No you shut up."Said Heero.   
"No you shut up."Said Van.   
"You."Said Heero.   
"You."Said Van.   
"You."Said Heero.   
"You."Said Van.   
  
They were stopped by a very angry Folken.   
  
"What are you arguing about now?"He asked.   
"Nothing."Replied Heero and Van.   
"Well shut up then.''Said Folken. "I'm trying to do my homework, I don't need you two interrupting me."   
"Sorry."Said Heero and Van as they walked away.   
  
They walked out into the garden.   
  
"Heero, Van!!"Shouted a voice.   
"Oh great."Sighed Heero. "Someone else to shout at us."   
  
They turned around just as a woman ran up to them. "I hope you two have been behaving."She said.   
"We have."Said Heero. "Everyone has been shouting at us though."   
"Aww, my poor little boys."Said the woman as she knelt down and pulled them into her arms. "Let me guess. Celene is crabbit again and Folken is in his room, claiming to be doing his homework, when infact he is glued to that computer screen again."   
"Yeah."Replied Heero. "You know everything."   
The woman smiled as she stood up. "And I also know that you two are holy terrors."   
Heero and Van smiled innocently as their wings appeared. The woman laughed as she turned around.   
"Just try and stay out of everyone's way."She said. "Everyone is under a lot of stress."   
"Yes mummy."Said Heero   
"We'll be good."Said Van.   
"How come you'll behave for her but not for me."Said Celene as she watched the Queen walk away.   
"Because we like her."Said Van.   
Celene glared at him. "Shut up you little brat."She said.   
"Well, you asked us."Said Heero.   
  
Celene turned around and walked away.   
  
"Why does mummy have an old witch like her around?"Asked Van.   
"I don't know."Replied Heero. "Maybe she's under a spell."   
Van laughed. "I am the Queen of Fanelia and I must have Celene around to terrorize my kids."He said as he walked around like a Zombie.   
Heero laughed. "Yeah."He said.   
  
Van stopped laughing and walked over to the gate.   
  
"Where are you going?"Asked Heero as he ran after him.   
"Out."Replied Van. "I'm sick of being stuck in here."   
"I'm coming with you."Said Heero.   
  
They opened the gate and walked out.   
  
"Wow, I've never been out of the palace before."Said Van as he looked around.   
"Me neither."Said Heero.   
  
They started walking down the street and hadn't gotten very far before they were stopped.   
  
"And where do you two think you are going?"Asked a voice.   
"Allen?"Asked Heero and Van as they looked up.   
"Yep."Replied Allen. ''What are you two doing out?"   
"We're big enough to look after ourselves."Replied Heero.   
"Are you now?"Asked Allen.   
"Yeah."Replied Heero and Van.   
"But it doesn't look that way from where I'm standing."Said Allen. "The way I see it, you're too small to be out here on your own."   
"Are not.''Said Van and Heero.   
"Are too."Said Allen. "I'm bigger than the two of you put together."   
"But you're six years older than us."Said Van.   
"So."Said Allen. "You'd better be careful, because these people could accidentally stand on you and you'd be squished."   
"Shut up."Said Van.   
"Van, Heero!!"Shouted a voice. "There you are."   
  
They turned around to see Folken running over.   
  
"It's dinner time."   
"Alright."Said Van and Heero.   
"Hi Allen."Said Folken.   
"Hi Folken."Said Allen.   
"What brings you to Fanelia?"Asked Folken.   
"My parents are here to visit some old friends."Replied Allen.   
  
He spotted Van and Heero running off.   
  
"I think you'd better catch those two before they get hurt."   
Folken turned around. "You two get back here."  
  
Van and Heero laughed as they ran faster.   
  
Folken turned to Allen.   
  
"Want a little brother?"He asked. "Or two?"   
"Nope."Replied Allen.   
"Are you sure?"Asked Folken as he turned around and ran after them.  
"I'm sure."Replied Allen. "Bye."   
"Bye."Said Folken.   
  
When Folken arrived at the palace he found Van and Heero sitting at the table.   
  
"There you are Folken."Said the Queen.   
"Sorry mum."Said Folken as he sat down. "These two ran away on me."   
The Queen laughed as she gave her kids their dinner. "You three never fail to amuse me.''She said.   
"Well those two are going to be a handful when they're older."Said Folken.   
"I know."Said the Queen. "And they're bad enough now."   
Folken looked at the two and sighed.   
  
After dinner Celene grabbed Van and dragged him into her room.   
  
"What?"He asked.   
She turned him around and smacked him hard.   
"What was that for?"Asked Van.   
"For the peanut butter stunt."Replied Celene.   
"How did you know that was me?"Asked Van.   
"Because Heero wouldn't do that and Folken is too mature for such a childish stunt."Replied Celene.   
Van glared at her and that earned him another whack.   
"Don't you dare look at me like that."   
"Hey, I'm a Prince."Said Van. "You shouldn't be allowed to hit me."   
"Shut up."Said Celene.   
  
Celene finally let Van go and he ran straight to Folken.   
  
"Folken, Folken."He said.   
"What is it squirt?"Asked Folken.  
"Celene hit me."Replied Van as he started crying.   
Folken bent down and picked him up. "It's okay, don't cry sport."He said.   
"But she's so mean to me."Said Van. "Heero almost never gets shouted at by her."   
"Well, you're quite the little troublemaker."Said Folken. "Don't worry, I'm sure someday you'll get your own back on her."   
"Yeah."Said Van. "Then she'll be sorry."   
Folken laughed. "Well I'd hate to be the victim of what's going through your head right now."He said.   
"Thanks for making me feel better."Said Van. "I'm going to start plotting revenge right now."   
Folken put him down and he ran off. "Go easy on her!"He called. "Aww why bother, like he's gonna listen."  
  
TBC  
  
Weird huh? Well In my opinion it gets better. I've got the next chapter written up and if I don't get at least five reviews telling me to continue, I won't. It's as simple as that.  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Next time: What does Van have planned for Celene? 


	2. Revenge

Tenshi: Hi there, I'm back  
Heero+Van: Yay  
Tenshi: Don't be sarcastic with me  
Heero+Van:.......  
Tenshi: Anyway, did you see the response I got for this? See people do read my stories  
Duo: Yeah, well there's a first time for everything  
Tenshi: You go away. You're not in this  
Duo: Fine, I know when I'm not wanted  
Hitomi: Then why are you still here  
Tenshi: What is everybody doing here? Go away, you're gonna wreck this  
Heero: Just shut up and get on with it  
Tenshi: Fine  
  
Thanks to Un-known (I've continued), Chaos-Chan (I'm talented? Well that's the first time I've ever heard that, thank you), Liz (Hitomi/ Van and Heero/Relena, umm, I'll think about it), Mrs. Kenshin Himura (I'm writing more), Sarina Fannel (Van has a lot planed for Celene, lets just say that he'll play a lot of tricks on her. Hitomi might be in this, but I'm not sure yet), H.C. Crazee (I'm also surprised that others noticed, you learn something new everyday) and Fuchan (Van will be more badly behaved don't worry) for the reviews. Glad you're all enjoying this so far.  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own Gundam Wing, Escaflowne or any of their characters. However, I do own Celene and any others that don't belong in either of the shows. The story and the idea is mine, all mine.  
  
  
Twin Brothers Don't Always Get Along  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Celene was walking down the corridor with sheets in her hands.   
  
"Why do I get the feeling that that little brat is up to no good again?"She asked as she looked around.   
"Because I am."Said Van as he appeared with a bucket of muddy water and threw it over her.   
"Van Slanzar de Fanel!!"Shouted Celene. "You are so dead when I get my hands on you."   
"Uh oh."Said Van as he turned around and ran.   
"Whoa, she used your full name."Said a voice. "You must have really done it this time."   
"You better believe it Heero."Said Van. "She was carrying white sheets."   
"Oh."Said Heero. "And you pulled the muddy water stunt."   
"Yeah."Said Van.   
"You're as good as dead."Said Heero.   
"I know."Said Van.   
"VAN SLANZAR DE FANEL!!!!"Shouted Celene.   
"Uh oh, she must have found her Mobile Phone."Said Van.   
"What did you do to it?"Asked Heero.   
"I changed the language on it to turkish."Replied Van.   
"I'll be at your funeral buddy."Said Heero. "Now I suggest you run for it."   
"I'm gone."Said Van as he ran down the hall and out the door.   
  
Heero laughed as Celene ran past covered in muddy water and the person on her mobile speaking turkish. 'Van really went all out on this one.'He thought. 'Celene is really gonna kill him this time.'   
  
Van had ran to the park and was sitting on top of the hill there.   
  
"I don't think it's safe to go back for a while.''He said.   
"I'll say."Said a voice. "Celene is fuming, she looks about ready to kill."   
Van laughed.   
"Oh but it's so worth it Folken."  
"Don't you think you should give the poor woman a break?"Asked Folken as he sat beside him. "I mean, you have been pulling pranks on her since you were old enough to crawl."   
Van smiled. "It's pay back for all the times she's hit me."He said. "And just because I don't like her."   
  
There was silence until Folken started laughing.   
  
"What is it?"Asked Van.   
"I just can't believe you done that to her mobile."Replied Folken. "You know how much she loves that thing."   
"She should thank me."Said Van. "It'll save her money."   
He chuckled.   
"It'll take her a long time to get it back into english so it'll save her call charges. Either that or she'd better start learning turkish."   
  
They both broke into fits of laughter.   
  
A few hours later they headed back to the palace.   
  
"Van!!''Shouted Celene as she grabbed him and pulled him into her room. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Van's wings appeared and he smiled innocently.   
"I'm a little angel."   
  
Celene was fuming and Van quickly made his wings disappear. He learned the hard way that Celene liked to pull or otherwise hurt wings, his ended up broken the last time she got her hands on them.   
  
"Consider yourself lucky."Said Celene. "I would hit you but I want to get my phone back to normal as soon as possible. I'm behind on all the gossip."   
"What a sad life you live."Said Van.   
"I know."Said Celene. "I'm stuck with you. Now get out!"   
"My pleasure."Said Van as he opened the door and ran out.   
"My god, you're still alive."Said Heero.   
"Not funny."Said Van. "Anyway, that's only because she's so worried about her phone."   
"Wow, you got off lucky."Said Heero.   
"I know."Said Van. "But I don't think I should push it. Maybe I should leave her for a day or two."   
  
Heero placed his hand over his forehead. "Nope, no fever."He said. "I wonder what could be making him act like this."   
Van gave him a shove.   
"Quit teasing."   
"Okay, okay."Said Heero. "But this is so not like you."   
"I know."Said Van. "Maybe all those smacks from her are actually working."   
  
The two thought for a moment.   
"Nah."  
  
Heero laughed  
"So what are you gonna do to her next?"  
"Wait and see."Replied Van.  
"In other words, you don't know either."Said Heero.  
"I'll think of something."Said Van.  
"Well you'd better think of something to do on the bus tomorrow."Said Heero. "You know how boring bus trips are."  
"Where are we going?"Asked Van.  
"Remember, that playgroup mummy put us into is going on a trip to the Zoo."Replied Heero.  
"Oh yeah."Said Van. "That doesn't give me long to plan something."  
  
Folken was walking down the hall when Van shot past him.  
"What's he up to?"  
Heero smiled and shrugged  
"Beats me."  
  
TBC  
  
Short and not very good, I know but I had to get this out and I've got an idea for the next chapter that wouldn't really fit in with this one. I know that Van's pranks were kinda lame but it was all I could think of at the time, I'll come up with better ones next time, that is, if you still want him to act like that.   
Stick with this please and don't forget to review. 


	3. New Friends

Slight change in story plan, I was going to have them all going on a trip but then I remembered that I couldn't write something like that without causing so much havoc that the chapter would just consist of Van, Heero and the other kids getting into trouble. I might save something like that for later on in the story though.  
Heero: So either way, we're in big trouble  
Tenshi: Yep  
Van: Oh joy  
Tenshi: Shut up! Anyway, I think you two make a good team. I just need to get Heero into trouble  
Heero: Hey!  
Tenshi: Oh come on, look who your twin is. Did you honestly think you were going to get of easy in this?  
Heero: I can dream can't I?  
Tenshi: Nope. Anyway, on with the story  
  
Thanks to: Chaos-chan (Whoa, compliment overload, you're really nice to me ^__^), CSMars (Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that most of my stories that don't follow tv shows have technology they shouldn't have), Gabriella (Heero will play a bigger part in this story, I just had this idea of Van being a troublemaker and had to write it down) and Sarina Fannel (Hm, transporting Hitomi to Gaea while she's still a kid....good idea. I'll definitely think about that ^__^) for the reviews  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Escaflowne or any of their characters. I only own the people who don't belong in either shows and this story. Besides, I'm only 14 so suing me would be a waste of time.  
  
  
  
Twin Brothers Don't Always Get Along  
Chapter 3  
  
"Van, Heero. Get down here we're leaving soon!!"Shouted Folken  
"Coming!!"Shouted Heero as he ran down the stairs.  
"Where's Van?"Asked Folken.  
"He's still getting ready."Replied Heero.  
"Van!!"Shouted Folken. "Hurry up!!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."Said Van as he ran down the stairs.  
"What are you up to?"Asked Folken.  
"Nothing."Replied Van.  
Folken sighed.   
"Come on, lets go."  
  
They walked towards the bus stop where they found the bus waiting for them.  
  
"About time you showed up."Said the driver.  
"Sorry."Said Folken.  
"Never mind, just get in."Said the driver.  
  
The climbed in and Heero and Van shot up to the back seats.  
  
"Now you two behave up there."Said Folken.  
"We will."Said Heero and Van.  
  
Folken muttered to himself as he sat down near the front.  
  
All the children on the bus looked at Heero and Van.  
"Isn't that Prince Van and Prince Heero?"Asked one girl.  
"Yeah, that's them."Replied another. "Aren't they cute."  
  
They continued to talk amongst themselves until a woman stood up in the front of the bus  
  
"Listen up children."She said. "The Zoo has been closed today, due to the fact that it's a Bank Holiday."  
"Huh?"Asked the children  
"She means everything is closed."Replied Folken  
"Oh."Said the children  
"Anyway."Said the woman. "We are just going to go back to the school and you can all play there."  
  
The bus headed towards the school  
  
"Well, that's all my plans out the window."Said Van as he sank back into his seat  
"That's probably one of the reasons why we're not going."Said Heero  
"Hey, it's not just me."Said Van  
"Whatever you say."Said Heero  
  
They arrived at the school and went inside  
  
"Um...Hello."Said a quiet voice  
Heero turned around to see a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes standing behind him  
"Hi there."He said  
The boy smiled. "My name is Quatre Winner. What's yours?"  
"My name is Heero Fanel, nice to meet you." He held out his hand  
Quatre shook it. "Is that your brother over there?"  
"Yeah."Replied Heero as he looked at his brother. "His name is Van Fanel."  
He looked back at Quatre  
"Are you new around here?"  
"Yeah."Replied Quatre. "We just moved here the other day."  
"Cool, you'll love it here in Fanelia."Said Heero  
  
Van ran past the two.   
"Hi Heero...Bye Heero."  
Heero laughed and Quatre just stared at him as he was chased by Folken  
"What's so funny?"  
"Van is always getting into trouble."Replied Heero. "The guy chasing him is our big brother Folken."  
"Oh."Said Quatre  
"Come on."Said Heero. "Lets go play."  
  
Van finally got away from Folken  
"Hah, I'm too fast for him."He said as he walked round the corner and bumped into someone.  
"I'm so sorry."Said a voice  
"It's okay."Said Van as he got to his feet. He looked at the boy. He had violet eyes and long, chesnut coloured hair tied back in a braid "What's your name?"  
"Duo, Duo Maxwell."Replied the boy as he held his hand out  
"I'm Van Fanel."Said Van as he shook it  
"So you're the one all the girls are talking about."Said Duo  
"Yeah, me and my brother Heero."Said Van. "It's really anoying."  
"I can imagine."Said Duo. "So, you want to go and play?"  
"Sure."Replied Van  
  
At the end of the day they were taken back to the palace  
  
"Mummy."They said as they ran over to their mother  
"Hi boys."Said Varie as she knelt down and hugged them. ''How was your day?"  
"Great."They replied. "We both met new friends  
"That's great."Said Varie  
"And we're going back tomorrow."Said Heero as they ran towards their room  
"Well, it looks like Celene'll have to take them tomorrow."Said Varie. "Since you have to go to school."  
"Did she fix her phone?"Asked Folken  
"Nope, not yet."Replied Varie  
  
"I tell you Heero."Said Van. "Duo is cool, he also likes to play tricks on people."  
"Why does that scare me?"Asked Heero  
Van stuck his tongue out at him. "So what's your friend like?"  
"Quatre?"Asked Heero. "He's cool, just a little shy though."  
"I can't wait until tomorrow."Said Van  
"Well you're gonna have to."Said Heero as he threw a pillow at him  
"Hey."Said Van as he threw it back  
  
Celene walked in a few minutes later and was hit in the face  
  
"Uh oh."Said Van and Heero  
"Uh oh is right."Said Celene.  
"How's your phone?"Asked Van  
Celene just glared at him  
"I'll take it you haven't fixed it yet then."Said Van  
"Nope."Replied Celene  
  
Varie appeared at the door  
  
"There you are Celene. I need to ask you a favour."  
  
TBC  
  
Well I had to get some other characters into this, sorry if it sucked. I don't write my best when I'm off school not feeling well. Anyway don't forget to tell me what you think. Review or email me at debs@blarmhor.freewire.co.uk 


	4. Playgroup: Day 2

Hi everyone I'm back and look, no guys. I finally got away from them. So we're just gonna jump straight to the story after.....  
  
Thanks to: Liz (Well right now this is Gaea but like I said before they have all the technology we have, even though they shouldn't have), Editor Chick (Here's more) and Chaos-chan (Aye I know I messed up a little on Duo but I was ill that day, I was even off school. I know not a good excuse. Well anyway, here's more) for the reviews  
  
and of course the.......  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Escaflowne or any of their characters. I only own the people who don't belong in either shows and this story. Besides, I'm only 14 so suing me would be a waste of time.  
  
and here's......  
  
Twin Brothers Don't Always Get Along  
Chapter 4  
  
"You want me to WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Aahhh, the sound of the ever loving Celene. Just finding out that she has to take our two favourite boys to playgroup, and of course, she'll do it  
  
"There is NO WAY!!!"  
  
Then again, maybe not  
  
"Aww come on Celene. You don't have to stay."Begged Varie.  
"No way."Said Celene.  
"Please......wait a minute. Celene, as queen of Fanelia I order you to take Heero and Van to playgroup."Ordered Varie.  
"Yes ma'am."Said Celene and with that, she walked away cursing.  
  
The next morning they were on their way  
  
"I can't believe I've to do this."Celene muttered.  
"Aww come on Celene."Said Heero. "You know you love us really."  
"Oh don't you start."Said Celene.  
"Start what?"Asked Heero innocently.  
"Never mind."Sighed Celene.  
  
When they arrived they ran to find their friends  
  
"That's it, I'm out off here."Said Celene as she walked away.  
  
"Quatre."Said Heero as he ran over.  
"Hi Heero."Said Quatre.  
"So, what's up?"Asked Heero.  
"Oh, not much."Replied Quatre. "How about you?"  
"The same."Replied Heero.  
"Quatre."Said a voice.   
  
They both looked up to see Quatre's sister.  
  
"You be a good boy. Alright?"  
"Yes Iria."Said Quatre.  
"Good boy."Said Iria. "Have fun."  
Heero watched as she walked away. "Who was that?"  
"That's one of my sisters."Replied Quatre.  
"It's a pity Folken isn't here."Said Heero. "He'd love her." He turned back to Quatre. "So how many sisters have you got?"  
"Twenty nine."Replied Quatre.  
"Twenty nine?"Asked Heero.  
"Yeah."Replied Quatre.  
Heero shuddered. "Oh, the horror."  
Quatre laughed. "You're funny."  
"Really?"Asked Heero. "Cool."  
  
"Duo? Where are you?" Van was looking for his new friend. "Come on Duo this isn't funny."  
Duo jumped out from behind a door. "Boo!!"  
"Ooh, scary."Said Van.  
"Aww come on, you must have done that one."Said Duo.  
"Yeah."Replied Van. "When my big brother Folken had just seen a horror film he was so scared he walked around with a bat."  
"Let me guess."Said Duo. "You jumped out at him and he hit you on the head."  
"Pretty much."Said Van.  
Duo laughed. "Oh you are the master."  
"That's nothing."Said Van. "Did I tell you about the time I got ahold of Celene's mobile."  
  
Folken stopped by the playgroup on his way home from school  
  
"Alright you two, come on."  
"But we want to stay."Said Van.  
"You can come back tomorrow."Said Folken.  
"Fine then."Said Van as he and Heero said goodbye and walked over.  
"So, did you have a good time?"Asked Folken.  
"Yeah."Replied Heero. "I had a great time.''  
"What about you Van?"Asked Folken.  
"Yeah, I had a great time too."Replied Van. "I just don't wanna leave."  
"You'll be back tomorrow."Said Folken.  
"Oh yeah."Said Van.  
"So have you been behaving?"Asked Folken.  
"Surprisingly, yeah."  
"Shut up Heero."Said Van. "And don't expect it to last.''  
"I won't."Said Heero. "This is you I'm talking about."  
"Is that an insult?"  
''Yeah, you wanna make something of it?"  
"Boys."Warned Folken. "That's enough."  
"Fine.''Said Heero and Van.  
  
After dinner Van and Heero were up to no good  
  
"Okay Heero, here she comes."  
"Got it."  
  
They both hid just as Celene walked past. She noticed a piece of rope that stretched the width of the hall, the rope ran up the side of the wall and held up a net full of toys.  
  
''Nice try."She said as she stepped over the rope but the floorboard sprung up and hit her in the face. She stumbled backwards and landed on the rope. "Uh oh." The net fell on top of her.  
  
"That was genius Heero."Said Van as they high fived.  
"I was afraid that one day you'd rub off on me."Said Heero.  
"What can I say?"Asked Van. "I'm so proud.''  
  
Celene stood up and grabbed the two  
  
"Not so fast. I need you to do a little something for me."  
"Um, sure."Said Van. "What is it."  
"Oh, you'll see."Said Celene.  
  
TBC  
  
Uh oh, it looks like the tables have turned. The hunters have become the hunted. The.......well you get the message. It looks like Celene is finally going to get revenge. How exciting. Find out how, next time.  
  
So, um.....not the best chapter but I figured since I haven't posted in a month that this is better than no chapter at all, am I right? No probably not but this is important to the story, I think, yeah.  
  
I also need your help on something, yes you, the precious few that actually read this. I have a few ideas. One is that this story can focus around Heero and Van while they are kids and somehow add Hitomi since I know a few of you want her in it, or, another is that I can make them a little older, say fifteen or something like that and then add Hitomi and maybe some others. Well it's up to you, tell me in your review. Speaking of reviews, I want at least five to make me continue this.  
  
So, now if you'll excuse me, it snowed all day yesterday so the whole of Fort William is covered in snow, make that the whole of Lochaber. Anyway, bye bye I'm off. 


	5. Hitomi and Relena

I live!!! Sorry I took so long guys, don't you just hate it when teachers give you lots of tests and a truck load of homework. Oh, I'd like you all to meet my muse Nicki, the cabbit (Think Ryo-oki with longer fangs and blue eyes) she finally decided to come out of hiding  
Nicki: Hi  
Tenshi: Aww, ain't she cute. Well, when she's not bugging me at three in the morning on a school night with fic ideas. You know you could help me with my English writing  
Nicki: Hey you eventually came up with some ideas  
Tenshi: Well you seemed to go on strike with this story  
Nicki: I hear Gareth on the music channel  
Tenshi: Gareth!! *Runs downstairs*  
Duo: She's not coming back is she  
Nicki: Nope  
  
Since most of you wanted them to stay young, the new ages are:  
  
Heero and Van: 5 ( 3 was a little too young )  
Folken: 15  
Allen: 11 ( Yes he will appear again )  
Any of Van and Heero's friends are 5 unless said otherwise  
Any adults: Any age between 25 and 40  
Hitomi and Relena: 5  
Trowa and Wufei: 13  
Merle: 3 (She will appear at some point)  
  
Thanks to: alissa (You must have read my mind, I was planning on making them best friends. Thanks for all the suggestions), hi (I prefer the idea of them older but more people want them young), liz (I do pity you, I love the snow. It was cool until the whole of Caol was turned into a giant skating rink though. Anyway thanks for the suggestion) and cute (Hitomi is in this chapter) for the reviews  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Escaflowne or any of their characters. I only own the people who don't belong in either shows and this story. Besides, I'm only 14 so suing me would be a waste of time.  
  
Twin Brothers Don't Always Get Along  
Chapter 5  
  
~Earth~  
  
"Relena, hey Relena, wait up!!"  
  
Relena turns around to see her friend running over  
  
"Hey Hitomi."  
"Hey. So what's up?"  
"Not much. Just heading home.''  
"Hey my daddy just got me a new game want to come and play it?"  
"Sure."Replied Hitomi. "What is it?"  
"Spyro The Dragon."Replied Relena  
"Cool."  
"So, have any visions lately?"Asked Relena  
"I've been getting the same one."Replied Hitomi. "There are two boys and there is a war or something on and just as someone sneaks up behind them, the vision fades."  
"Freaky."Said Relena. "So, are they cute?"  
Hitomi laughed. "Yeah kinda." She stares at the clouds. "I wonder who they are."  
  
~Gaea~  
  
"If you value your life you will take that back."Growled Heero as he grabbed the boy by his shirt  
"Alright, alright. I take it back."Said the boy  
"Appologise."Said Heero  
"I'm sorry Quatre."Said the boy  
"Good, now get out of my face."  
"Heero you really didn't have to do that."Said Quatre  
"Noone hits my friend with a paper airplane and then makes fun of him."Said Heero  
"I think you overreacted."Said Quatre  
  
Van and Duo run over  
  
"Heero you know that if another letter is sent home mum is gonna kill you."Said Van  
"I know."Said Heero. "But I don't think old witchy saw that one."  
"I heard that Mr Fanel."Said a voice  
"Busted."Muttered Van  
"Mrs MacDonald, um, hi there."Said Heero  
"Hi."Said Mrs MacDonald. "I saw the little stunt you pulled, that's it, I'm calling your parents."  
"Darn."Muttered Heero  
"Oh mum is so gonna kill you."Said Van as Mrs MacDonald walked away  
"Shut up."  
  
Varie puts the phone down just as the boys walk in  
  
"Heero. That was your school."She said  
"Oh yeah, they wait until after school to phone."Said Heero  
"What was it this time?"Asked Varie  
"Quatre."Replied Heero  
"Listen, I'm glad you're sticking up for your friend but violence isn't the answer."  
"But everyone picks on him."Said Heero. "He's just to shy to fight back."  
"So you do it for him, I know." She hugs him. "Go to a teacher next time."  
"I will mum."  
"Good. Now go and play."  
  
"Man Heero you just won't quit."  
"Shut up Folken."Said Heero  
"You should go into a career in wrestling."Said Folken  
"Nah, wrestling is fake."Said Heero  
Folken shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of homework to do."  
  
Heero sighed as he walked down the corridor. "Great, so now what do I do?"  
"Hey Heero!!"Shouted Van as he ran over. "I just found a spiders nest, or whatever they're called."  
"Yeah?"Asked Heero  
"Well, wouldn't it be funny if we put some in Mrs MacDonald's desk?"Asked Van  
"What are we waiting for? Lets go."Said Heero  
  
~Earth~  
  
"Trowa, go and get your sister."Said Mrs Kanzaki  
"Sure mum where is she?"Asked Trowa  
"She's over at Relena's."Replied Mrs Kanzaki  
"Right."Said Trowa  
  
As he was walking towards Relena's he bumped into one of his friends  
  
"Hey Wufei."He said. "So are we still on for tonight?"  
"Oh yeah."Replied Wufei. "Tonight. You and me. Football Match."  
"Cool."Said Trowa. "So I'll see you then."  
"See you then."  
  
He had a feeling something was going to happen, something strange that would change their lives forever, and the feeling only got stronger as he neared Relena's house.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry but the thought of Trowa and Wufei at a football match was too funny. Anyway, I'd better go, I have a lot of homework to do. *Starts ranting about the injustice of homework and how the weekend isn't long enough*  
Duo: Oh great, how do we stop her now  
Nicki: I know. Hey Tenshi! Gareth's single is out soon!!  
Tenshi: Gareth!! *Faints*  
Van: Now you've done it  
Nicki: Well at least it shut her up. Anyway, don't forget to review. 


	6. Hitomi and Relena 2

Um, hi. Remember me? Well I'm back and with a new name to boot, formally known as Tenshi Moonshadow, I am now Chiyou Tenshi. A name that, quite literally, came to me in a dream and, too be honest, I like it a lot more than the last one.  
I almost forgot about this as I got really annoyed when ff.net kept crashing and almost left, but I came back. Anyway I took the afternoon off school and typed this chapter up instead of studying for my French Prelim which is tomorrow, last one ^____^ I've had to do eight subjects so far with three English tests, four Maths, four Music and two of everything else, except the three French tomorrow.  
Anyway, lets get this story going again.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Escaflowne or any of their characters. I do own the people who don't belong in either shows and of course this story.  
  
Twin Brothers Don't Always Get Along  
Chapter 6  
  
~Earth~  
  
"Mum we're just heading down to the shops."Said Relena  
"Okay dear."Said Mrs Peacecraft. "Be careful."  
"We will."Said Relena as she and Hitomi left  
"Are you really allowed sweets this soon before dinner?"Asked Hitomi  
"Not really."Replied Relena. "But I eat them anyway."  
  
~Gaea~  
  
Van and Heero had just collected a large jar of spiders and were sneaking back to their room  
  
"Hey, lets get Celene too."Said Van. "We've got more than enough for two victims."  
"Great idea."Said Heero. "We need to get her back for the time she made us clean the bathroom floor with a toothbrush."  
  
The stopped outside her room and sneaked in.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if we found some sort of secret lab with a Frankenstein type monster or some plot to take over the universe."Said Van as they headed over to her bed and climbed onto it  
"Whoa, look at all the make up."Said Heero as he glanced around the room. "If she's that ugly with it on, think about how she looks with it off."  
"Thanks for the mental image Heero."Said Van with a shudder  
"Okay, lets release these spiders and get out of here."Said Heero. "This place gives me the creeps."  
  
~Earth~  
  
"Hello there Trowa."Said Mrs Peacecraft. "What can I do for you?"  
"Could you please tell Hitomi that it's time to come home."Replied Trowa  
"I'm afraid the girls have just left and headed to the shops."Said Mrs Peacecraft  
"Well, can you tell her to come straight home when she gets back?"Asked Trowa  
"Yes."Replied Mrs Peacecraft. "Of course, give my regards to your mother."  
"I will."Said Trowa  
  
"I love chocolate."Said Relena as she looked at the shelves of sweets  
"It's getting close to my dinner time."Said Hitomi. "Lets go."  
"Hold on."Said Relena. "I'm not ready yet."  
"Hurry up."Said Hitomi  
"Fine."Said Relena as she grabbed a sweet from the shelf. "Just let me pay and we can go."  
  
~Gaea~  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"Asked a voice  
Heero and Van jumped and turned around to see Merle standing watching them  
"Nothing."They said  
"Tell me."Said Merle  
"We weren't doing anything."Said Heero  
"You never tell me anything."Said Merle. "I'm going to tell on you, you're so mean."  
"No wait."Said Van as he grabbed her arm  
"Let me go."Said Merle  
"We'll tell you what we're doing if you promise not to tell mum."Said Van  
"Okay, I promise."Said Merle. "So what are you doing?"  
"We found these spiders and placed some in Celene's bedroom."Replied Heero. "And we're gonna use the rest on Mrs MacDonald tomorrow."  
"You're gonna get in trouble again."Said Merle  
"We don't care."Said Van. "It's fun."  
"Don't tell mum."Said Heero  
"I won't."Said Merle as she ran towards her room  
"I don't trust her sometimes."Said Van  
"Who cares?"Asked Heero. "For the first time, I'm actually looking forward to school tomorrow."  
  
~Earth~  
  
Hitomi and Relena were heading back to the Peacecraft Mansion  
  
"You'll be sick if you eat anymore."Said Hitomi  
"I don't care."Said Relena  
"Oh Hitomi."Said Mrs Peacecraft when they arrived. "You've to head home."  
"Okay, bye Relena, bye Mrs Peacecraft."Said Hitomi  
"Bye."Said Relena and her mother  
"Relena Peacecraft."Said Mrs Peacecraft. "What have I told you about eating sweets before dinner?"  
Hitomi chuckled as she walked away. 'I knew she would get into trouble.'She thought.  
  
"There you are."Said Mrs Kanzaki as Hitomi walked in. "Your grandmother has come for a visit."  
"Really?"Asked Hitomi. "Where is she?"  
"In the living room."Replied Mrs Kanzaki.  
"Cool."Said Hitomi as she ran in. "Hi granny."  
"Hello there Hitomi dear."Said her grandmother. "Come give me a hug."  
"I missed you granny."Said Hitomi  
"I've missed you too sweetie."Said her grandmother. "And I've got a surprise for you."  
"What is it?"Asked Hitomi  
"Close your eyes."Said her grandmother  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and a necklace was placed around her neck  
  
"Wow, it's so pretty."She said  
"I've had that for years and years."Said her grandmother. "And now I want you to have it."  
"Thank you."Said Hitomi  
  
The next morning Relena and Hitomi were walking to school  
  
"It's so pretty."Said Relena  
"I know."Said Hitomi as she played with the necklace. "She also told me that she had a lot of adventures with this. I wonder what she meant."  
"I don't know."Said Relena. "Maybe it has magical powers."  
"I doubt it."Said Hitomi  
"Come on, play along."Said Relena as she started walking in circles and waving her arms around  
"Relena."Said Hitomi. "Cut it out."  
"Abra Kadavra, boogie woogie, magical powers listen to me."Said Relena. "We want to go on an adventure, like Hitomi's granny."  
"That doesn't rhyme Relena."Said Hitomi  
"No, but it worked."Said Relena as the necklace started to glow  
"Hey, what's happening?"Asked Hitomi as a small portal opened  
"It's an adventure."Replied Relena. "Lets go."  
"Relena."Said Hitomi as she watched her friend disappear. "Wait for me."  
  
Just as she followed her friend, the portal closed, they were trapped  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, I haven't seen Escaflowne since June so I mostly made that story about the necklace up. I only remember that it was given to Hitomi by her grandmother and threw it in here. Also, I couldn't resist the opportunity to make Relena look like a total idiot as I don't like her very much. This was just written for fun so characters are OOC and most of the facts from each tv show have been altered, it was done so on purpose so I know about them and don't need to be reminded.  
Reviews are accepted but flames will be used to burn my high school to the ground. Malicious Fire Alarms ^____^; (Don't ask) 


	7. First Meeting

Hi all. I wrote this chapter on Friday in English, I was supposed to be writing a folio piece on a play but I was so bored of it that I wrote this instead, I think my teacher suspected something. Anyway I am so sorry about the delay, my computer keeps crashing and then my internet wasn't working and now I've got heaps of tests coming up, but I will finish this soon.  
  
Twin Brothers Don't Always Get Along  
Chapter 7  
  
~Gaea~  
  
"This is gonna be great."Said Heero as he patted the jar as they headed inside  
"What are you up to now?"Asked Duo as he and Quatre walked with them  
"You'll see."Replied Van. "Come on Heero."  
They sneaked into the office and tipped the contents of the jar into the head teacher's desk  
"Now lets get out of here."Said Heero as they climbed out the window just as Mrs MacDonald walked in  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Heero sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "I hate maths."He muttered  
"What's wrong?"Asked Quatre  
"I can't work this sum out."Replied Heero  
"You're already on question five?"Asked Quatre. "I'm stuck on question three."  
"That was an easy one."Said Heero. "Five plus four is nine."  
"Thanks."Said Quatre as he wrote down the answer  
"But I'm stuck on seven plus nine."Said Heero  
"I don't know that."Said Quatre  
"Me neither."Said Van as he and Duo looked up from their work  
  
The door to the classroom opened and Mrs MacDonald walked in  
  
"Heero come with me."She said. "You too Van."  
"Uh oh."Said Van as they got up  
"Why does she blame us for everything?"Asked Heero  
"Well, she was right this time."Said Van  
"That's not the point."Said Heero. "We could be innocent for once."  
"Lets face it."Sighed Van. "We're always going to be her first suspects."  
"That is sad."Said Heero  
"I know."Said Van  
  
"Where are we?"Asked Hitomi as she looked around  
"I don't know."Replied Relena. "But the thing worked, we're on another world."  
"Uh oh."Said Hitomi  
"What is it?"Asked Relena  
"Look up in the sky."Replied Hitomi. "It's the Earth."  
"Cool."Said Relena  
"No it's not."Said Hitomi  
"Yes it is."Said Relena. "Come on, lets explore."  
"Hey, who are you two?"Asked a voice  
They turned around to see a boy with long hair standing behind them  
"Answer me."Said the boy  
"Okay, okay."Said Relena. "Calm down."  
"My name is Hitomi and this is Relena."Replied Hitomi. "We're lost."  
"Who are you?"Asked Relena  
"My name is Allen."Replied the boy. "I'll take you to the King."  
  
"This is just great."Muttered Heero as they walked home  
"Mum and dad are gonna kill us."Said Van  
"And so is Celene."Said Heero. "We did the same thing to her."  
"What are we gonna do?"Asked Van  
"Lets run away."Replied Heero  
"What?"Asked Van. "Are you crazy?"  
"Probably."Replied Heero. "Look, we can't get in any worse trouble than we are already in."  
"I suppose."Said Van. "But where can we go?"  
"I know a place."Replied Heero. "Follow me."  
  
Allen had taken the girls into Fanelia and to see the King and Queen  
  
"The King is out at the moment."Said Celene  
"Then we would like to speak with the Queen."Said Allen  
"Very well."Said Celene. "Follow me."  
"Hello there Allen."Said Varie when they approached. "What can I do for you?"  
"I found these two on the outskirts of Fanelia."Replied Allen. "They tell me they are lost."  
"Is this true?"Asked Varie  
"Yes."Replied Hitomi. "We come from Earth."  
"Where is that?"Asked Varie  
"You can see it in your sky."Replied Relena  
"I think they mean the Mystic Moon."Said Allen  
"How very strange."Said Varie. "Well, you two may stay here until we can find a way to send you home."  
"Thank you."Said the girls  
"I wonder if you could help me Allen."Said Varie. "I got a call from my boys' headteacher saying that they had pulled another practical joke and have been suspended. Did you see them on your way over here?"  
"No."Replied Allen  
"They should be home by now."Said Varie. "I'm starting to worry."  
"I'm sure they're fine."Said Allen. "If I spot them I'll send them home."  
"Thank you Allen."Said Varie  
"No problem."Said Allen. "I'll see you later."  
"Bye."Said Varie as she watched him leave before turning to the girls. "Well, lets get you two settled."  
"Thank you ma'am."Said Hitomi and Relena  
  
"Van, it's starting to get dark."Said Heero. "Maybe we should go home."  
"What?"Asked Van. "It was your idea to run away."  
"I know."Replied Heero. "But we've never been out this late before."  
"Don't chicken out on me Heero."Said Van. "It's too late to go home."  
"You mean we're stuck out here?"Asked Heero  
"Yep."Replied Van. "If you're still scared we'll head home in the morning."  
"Man, mum and dad are so gonna kill us now."Said Heero  
"I know."Said Van  
"This is the first time we've been away from them."Said Heero  
"I hope they don't replace us."Said Van  
"What?"Asked Heero. "Don't say that. Where would you get an idea like that?"  
"I overheard dad complaining about us once."Replied Van. "He said that sometimes we really disappointed him with some of our stunts."  
"But he wouldn't get rid of us would he?"Asked Heero  
"I hope not."Replied Van  
"You're just trying to scare me."Said Heero  
"Am not."Said Van  
"Are to."Said Heero  
"Am not."Said Van  
"Are to."Said Heero  
"Am not."Said Van  
"Are to."Said Heero  
"Am not."Said Van  
Heero was about to argue back but a howl interrupted him  
"Wolves."He said  
"Great."Said Van. "Now we're gonna get eaten."  
"Shut up."Said Heero  
"They can smell fear."Said Van  
"No, they can smell the rest of our lunch."Said Heero  
"Well they can't have it."Said Van as he pulled out his lunch box  
"They can't have mine either."Said Heero as they ate the remains of their lunch  
  
Merle ran down the hall only to bump into Relena  
"Who are you?"She asked  
"What are you?"Asked Relena  
"I asked first."Said Merle  
"My name is Relena."Said Relena. "Who are you?"  
"I am Merle."Replied Merle. "What are you doing here?"  
"They will be staying here until further notice."Replied Folken as he appeared  
"They?"Asked Merle  
"Yes."Replied Folken. "There is another."  
Merle hissed at Relena before bounding away  
"What the?"Asked Relena  
"Just ignore her."Said Folken. "Now, where are you off to?"  
"I can't find the bathroom."Replied Relena  
"I'll take you."Said Folken. "Follow me."  
"Thank you."Said Relena  
  
"We're spending the night in a tree."Said Heero  
"It's better than being eaten."Said Van  
"But what if we fall?"Asked Heero  
"Then we die."Replied Van  
"Great."Muttered Heero  
"Stop worrying so much Heero."Said Van  
"I'll try."Said Heero. "If you try to be serious."  
"Deal."Said Van. "But only till we get home."  
"Deal."Said Heero  
They sat in silence until Van laughed  
"What's so funny?"Asked Heero  
"We didn't get very far."Said Van  
"No."Said Heero  
  
"I like it here."Said Relena. "I feel like a princess."  
"Me too."Said Hitomi. "I wouldn't mind staying here a while."  
"That Allen guy was cute."Said Relena. "But those two wee boys in the pictures look even cuter."  
"Is that all you think about?"Asked Hitomi  
"Yep."Replied Relena  
Hitomi chuckled as she lay down in her bed  
"I can't wait for tomorrow, then we can start exploring."She said.  
"I knew you'd warm up to the idea of being in a new world."Said Relena  
"I never said I didn't want to be here."Said Hitomi  
"No, what about the two hour temper tantrum this afternoon?"Asked Relena  
"Shut up."Said Hitomi  
"Make me."Said Relena  
"I would but I'm too tired."Said Hitomi  
"Yeah right."Said Relena. "You're just chicken."  
"Lights out girls."Said Varie as she opened the door. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."Said the girls  
Varie turned off the light and left the room  
"Chicken."Whispered Relena  
"Shut up."Said Hitomi as she threw her shoe at her  
"This means war."Said Relena  
"Bring it on."Said Hitomi  
"I will."Said Relena. "First thing in the morning."  
"Now who's chicken?"Asked Hitomi  
"Still you."Replied Relena  
  
~The next morning~  
  
"Yay, we're home."Said Heero when they arrived at the palace  
"There you two are."Said Celene  
"Uh, hi Celene."Said Van  
"Where were you?"Asked Celene  
"None of your business."Replied Heero  
"It is my business."Said Celene. "Because it is my duty to inform you of a few changes."  
"What changes?"Asked the boys  
Celene smirked. "Your mother and father replaced you."She said  
"You liar."Said Van  
"It's perfectly true."Said Celene. "See for yourself."  
"Alright then, we will."Said Van. "Come on Heero."  
They headed into the living room where they spotted two girls  
"They really did replace us."Said Heero. "Just like you said."  
"I didn't think they'd do it."Said Van  
"Who are you?"Asked Relena  
"You are not stealing our parents."Said Heero  
"Huh?"Asked Relena  
"You heard me."Replied Heero  
"What are you talking about?"Asked Hitomi  
"You are not taking our place."Replied Van  
"We're only visiting."Said Hitomi  
"Sure you are."Said Van  
"But we are."Said Relena  
"You shut up."Said Heero  
"Who are you?"Asked Hitomi  
"Heero."Said Varie as she appeared. "Van."  
"Mum."Said Heero and Van as they ran over and hugged her. "We're sorry we ran away, please don't replace us."  
"I would never replace you."Said Varie  
"Really?"Asked Van and Heero  
"Really."Replied Varie. "Now, you must be punnished for getting suspended and running away."  
"We know."Sighed Heero and Van  
"You both are grounded until you are allowed back at school."Said Varie  
"I was hoping we would never have to go back."Said Van  
"We'll never get that lucky."Said Heero  
"Now I would like you to meet our guests."Said Varie. "Their name's are Hitomi and Relena and they will be staying with us for a while. I want you to be nice to them."  
"Oh, we will."Said Heero and Van as they smirked at each other  
"Why have I got a bad feeling about those two?"Asked Hitomi as Varie left  
"Because they are not going to make this stay easy for us."Replied Relena  
"Great."Sighed Relena  
"Come on Van."Said Heero. "Lets go get breakfast, I'm starving."  
"Me too."Said Van  
  
An hour later Merle walked into Heero and Van's room  
"What are you two up to now?"She asked  
"Go away Merle."Said Van  
"How come you never let me join in?"Asked Merle  
"Because you ruin things."Replied Heero  
"I won't this time."Said Merle. "Please, let me help."  
"No."Said the boys  
"Fine, I'm telling."Said Merle  
"No don't."Said the boys  
"Let me help."Said Merle  
"Fine."Said Van  
"Thanks."Said Merle  
"You can help by going away."Said Van  
"Oh Mrs Varie ma'am."Shouted Merle as she ran towards the door  
"No."Said the boys as they tackled her  
"Get off."Said Merle  
"Only if you don't tell."Said Heero  
"Only if you let me help."Said Merle  
"Okay, okay."Said Heero. "We'll let you help."  
"That's more like it."Said Merle as they headed back into the room and closed the door  
  
Relena and Hitomi were sitting in the garden when Hitomi shuddered  
"What is it?"Asked Relena  
"I've got a bad feeling about something."Replied Hitomi  
They looked up to see Heero, Van and Merle standing in front of them  
"What do you want?"Asked Relena  
"We've got a surprise for you."Replied Heero  
"What kind of surprise?"Asked Hitomi  
"A surprise surprise."Replied Van  
"Is there any other kind?"Asked Merle  
"It can't be good."Said Relena  
"It is."Said Heero  
"Follow us."Said Van  
"Okay."Said Relena and Hitomi as they hesitantly followed the boys and Merle  
"It'll be good for us."Muttered Heero. "But not for you."  
  
TBC  
  
The next chapter will be up soon, I promise  
Nicki: Yeah right  
You shut up  
Nicki: Make me  
Don't start with me  
Nicki: Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, tough talk  
I'll deal with you later  
Nicki: I'm so scared  
Anyway, review and I'll post more 


End file.
